Our Plans Rearranged
by 18armsh
Summary: Troy never expected his last conversation with Gabriella to be the actual last. He never expected that his last conversation with her would be so harsh. He never expected to have a last kiss with the love of his life. He never thought the pain would slice so deep. One-shot


**All characters belong to Disney! I don't own them!**

 **I do plan on finishing my other fanfiction "I Can Only Dream" but while I was writing it, I came up with this idea and wanted to write it before I forgot it.**

 **WARNING: GRAB YOUR TISSUES! THIS FANFICTION IS VERY DEPRESSING! I actually cried while writing this(but I had a reason to)!**

 **HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH**

 **Gabriella's POV:**

Gabriella swayed gently next to Zeke. She felt his hands on her waist and pressed a little closer to her boyfriend's best friend. She sighed when she felt the warmth from his body melt into hers, curing her tingling skin of her goosebumps. She heard a small chuckle from Zeke's throat.

"Is there something going on between you and Troy? You're acting a little strange." Zeke whispered.

"No. He and I are fine. I'm just a little chilly and am trying to warm up." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah right. You know you want me." He laughed, jokingly lowering his hands until his fingers lingered dangerously close to Gabriella's butt, "Just say the word." He threatened cheekily.

"Zeke, don't!" Gabriella cried out, "Troy will hate me if he sees you doing that!"

"He'll get over it. He knows me! I'm one of his best friends." Zeke assured, though he complied, returning his hands to her waist. Gabriella snuck a look over her shoulder, taking in a breath when she saw Troy's disapproving gaze on her.

 **Troy's POV:**

Troy knelt in the wet grass, his feet sinking in the mud from the rainstorm that had broken only an hour before. At the first sign of sunlight, Troy had immediately grabbed his keys and ran to his car, planning to spend as long as he could with his girlfriend.

He sighed as he sat alone in the field, the place Troy and Gabriella had always gone when they weren't on the roof of the school. The flower field—it was theirspot. Though with Gabriella not there, it seemed even lonelier than ever. The wind rustled the flowers protruding from the small mound of dirt in front of Troy. Troy brushed a stray tear away from his eye as he stared at the gravestone placed behind the mound.

 _ **Gabriella Anne Montez**_

 _ **February 26, 1990—October 15, 2007**_

Troy shook his head and whimpered. When he spoke, his voice croaked—his throat was raw from sobbing, "I hope you knew how much I loved you, Brie. You were my life; I would've done anything and everything for you. Now that you're gone, it's like a piece of me has been lost. You, Brie, were that piece of me. I-I love you so much. And it's all my fault you're dead!" His voice broke, it was Troy, in fact, who had made Gabriella drive off amid an argument. If he hadn't gotten as mad at her as he did, maybe the brunette beauty would still be alive.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Troy, I swear, I might have danced with Zeke, but that doesn't mean I like him in THAT way! You know was well as I do that he's in love with Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed._

 _He couldn't shake the feeling, though, that there actually was something going on between his best friend and girlfriend—Zeke had the tendency to have several girls at once; he would have his eyes set on one girl, now was Sharpay, but would do other girls while he was waiting for a chance with the other girl. It seemed like, as they danced so closely at homecoming, that he had set his sights on Gabriella. Gabriella had insisted that it was just a friendly dance, and nothing was meant by it, but Zeke's fingers lingered a little too close to her butt, and she pressed up against Zeke closer than she ever did with Troy._

 _"I saw you guys! You looked like you were in love!" Troy complained the day after, turning away from his girlfriend._

 _Gabriella placed a hand on Troy's shoulder and kissed his neck. She rubbed gentle circles on his back as she spoke, and as her voice left her vocal chords, it was lower than she had ever spoken before, "Troy, you are the only person I have ever loved."_

 _Troy just rolled his eyes, not believing a word Gabriella said, "Whatever," he grumbled. He winced as he spoke, unable to catch his words before they were already thrown out on the table, "You do you. Or Zeke. Honestly, I don't care which."_

 _Gabriella gasped, and Troy could almost feel the tears that he knew had sprang into her eyes. Her hands disappeared from Troy's back. Troy immediately turned around to apologize, but when he saw her face, he couldn't believe he'd said something to hurt Gabriella so bad—her face was a scrunched up in anguish; her hands were wrapped around her stomach, the way she subconsciously placed them when she was upset. She had tears trickling down her cheeks, and a few rebel tears stayed at a standstill next to her lips. It pained Troy to see her that way—he'd loved her ever since he set eyes on her when she moved to East High in sixth grade._

 _"I don't believe it! You're acting like I just killed someone!" Gabriella cried._

 _"Seeing you and Zeke dance so intimately basically slaughtered my heart! We've dated four years, ever since eight grade! Do you know what it feels like to see the one you love dancing like that with your best friend? It hurts! It hurts so bad, Brie!" Troy argued._

 _"Well, maybe you should waste your heart on someone else! I'm so done with you acting like this. Whenever I dance with another guy except you, you decide to get like this! I can't do this anymore. I can't have you decide who I do and don't get to dance with!" Gabriella retorted._

 _Troy let out a defeated sigh. All he had ever wanted was her, but what would he do if he saw her kissing another guy? How would her survive that sight? He shook his head, "Brie, all I have ever wanted was for you to be happy."_

 _"Well what if this makes me happy? What if not being around you is when I'm happiest?!" She screamed._

 _That stung. It really hurt. Troy bit back a sharp comment and held his tongue so he wouldn't cry. Gabriella's comment was like a bullet that had pierced his heart, splitting all he had ever known into millions of pieces. Once again, Troy turned away, but this time he couldn't stop the melancholy sob from escaping his throat, "Well if that's how you really feel."_

 _Gabriella gasped, "I'm so sorry, Troy. I didn't mean that! I was just so mad, and it slipped out."_

 _Troy shook his head, "I just need some time alone." He whispered, wishing that he had never started the argument._

 _"I'll call you later, Wildcat. I love you, I do. I'm so sorry." Gabriella murmured, placing a kiss on the side of Troy's neck. Troy waited until he heard her car start to look out the window. Gabriella was banging on the steering wheel—probably cursing herself for what she'd said._

 _"I love you, too." Troy whispered._

 ***End of Flashback***

 **Gabriella's POV:**

Gabriella sat in the driver's seat, angry at herself for snapping at Troy the way she did. She hadn't meant to say what she did, and only realized the words when they had already left her mouth. She hated herself for the agony that exploded in Troy's eyes when she had spoken without thinking. She shook her head as she backed out of the driveway, wiping furiously at the tears that constantly reformed in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Troy." She whispered as she sped away.

Gabriella followed the familiar curves of the road as she blinked away the tears that blurred her vision so bad that she could barely see. She nibbled her lip as she quickly wiped them out of her eyes. She gasped when she saw her turn, unnoticeable before because of her tears. She jerked her steering wheel, attempting to make the turn before she passed it. Though, she turned too sharply while going nearly sixty miles per hour. She screamed as her car flipped. The sound of crunching metal and snapping bones overtook her senses. In a white flash, the airbag popped open, shielding her face from smashing against the steering wheel. Gabriella's vision went black.

Pain—unbearable pain—was the only thing Gabriella could comprehend when she came to. Through her pain, Gabriella could hear sirens faintly, hoping that they were there to help her. She let out an anguished moan, unprepared for the unfamiliar voice that spoke.

"Everything is going to be okay. Just lie still." The voice commanded.

"Where am I? What happened?" She groaned.

"You've been in a car accident, miss. The ambulance is on its way." The voice explained.

 _Please, put me out of my misery. I can't stand the pain._ Gabriella prayed, _Please. Please!_

Gabriella could barely register what was going on as the firemen cut her out of the car, only feeling the pain as the E.M.T workers pulled her onto the stretcher.

"Tell Troy Bolton," Gabriella managed, "Tell Troy I love him. Tell him I'm sorry."

Gabriella closed her eyes, giving up the fight. A bright light flashed behind her eyelids; she let out a sigh of relief, as she knew all her pain would be gone as soon as she passed through the boundary of light.

 **Troy's POV:**

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I provoked our argument. It should've been me who died that night, not you. I would do anything to be in your place, just so you could have a chance at a life you deserved. Now, you—" Troy broke off and let out a sob, "Why," he screamed at the sky, "why'd you have to take her away from me, God?! I thought you loved me!"

Once Troy calmed down a little, he let the tears stream down his face. He traced each letter on Gabriella's grave while whispering the lyrics of her favorite song,

" 'You and I,  
We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.

So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song.

With you I fall.  
It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall.  
With you I'm a beautiful mess.  
It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge.

So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.

You're the perfect melody,  
The only harmony  
I wanna hear.  
You're my favorite part of me,  
With you standing next to me,  
I've got nothing to fear.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song. '"

Though, the lyrics seemed to tear open the wound even farther; it was as if someone had poured salt inside the wound. He choked back another sob as he remembered barely managing to speak at her funeral.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Brie was the most amazing girl I have ever known. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and one heck of a singer. She had the ability to cheer anyone up with just a smile—she just had that kind of charm; her smile was contagious. I would give anything to have her back." Troy looked out at everyone in the crowd. Some people dabbed at their eyes with Kleenexes while others had their heads buried in their hands. In a few moments, Troy counted nearly a hundred people from East High in the crowd. In that timespan, he knew he had to tell the truth, "And I want everyone to know that I am the cause of her death," several people cried out in surprise at that, "Brie's last conversation with anyone was an argument—an argument with me. We both said things that we shouldn't have. Because of me, Brie drove off in tears. Because of me, she wouldn't have been able to think clearly while she was driving. Because of me, she didn't see the turn and ran off the road. Because of me, she got into a car accident. Because of me, Gabriella Anne Montez, the most beloved girl at East High, is dead. I just wanted everyone to know." Troy shook his head and took his place back on the pew and buried his head in his hands and let himself sob. He felt an arm slip around him and give him a comforting squeeze._

 _"It's not your fault," Chad whispered, "Gabs wouldn't have blamed you, so don't blame yourself."_

 ***End of Flashback***

Troy placed a bouquet of roses on Gabriella's grave, "I love you, Brie. I'll never forget you. I promise. I'll be back tomorrow." He reluctantly stood and gave the grave on last glance. Though as he walked away, he heard a small whisper of a voice behind him.

 _I love you, too, Troy. I am alive in your heart. I promise that we_ will _meet again in a better place._

Troy wiped a stray tear out of the corner of his eye, "Goodbye, Brie."

 **HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH**

 **I'm sorry. I didn't want to make anyone cry. That song was "Sad Song" by We the Kings**

 **This story is dedicated to Alexis Teresa Bickle(July 27, 2000—October 15, 2016).**

 **To Lexi:**

 **We all miss you. You were the thing that made Parkway glow. You, too, had a contagious smile. You will never know, but you were like a sister to me. There were so many things that I never got to tell you. The first being goodbye. I never got a chance to say goodbye the last day you left school. What I would've done to be in your place. You had your entire life ahead of you—until you had your accident. I want you to know that me, along with the rest of Parkway High School, will never forget you.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Hadassah**


End file.
